One true love
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: Who is the love of Cas life I wonder. This is set at the end of last season. All the Angels have fallen and Cas is nowhere to be found.
1. Chapter 1

'I don't understand why do you want me to say my name'

Dean brings to plates to the table

"Still no answer from Cas?" Sam asks

"Nope"

"What's the worst that could happen?

"Everything, now that he is human"

Dean takes a bite and looks back at his brother

"How about you? Is today a good day?" Dean asks

"Yea, I'm good" Sam replies

Dean takes another bite

"Dean?"

"um"

"How's...*you*" asks Sam

"What like my feelings?"

"I just think if you're in the 'if he was anyone else mood' maybe he should stay away"

"I'm not...I was mad. I don't have many friends I figure I should keep the ones I have close. Plus I've seen him human it isn't pretty trust me

6 hours later

Sam opens the door to a drunken Cas

"Cas"

Cas falls

"Whoa, whoa...Dean, Dean"

Dean runs out with his gun raised

"What's?...Cas"

"Little help here"

They get him in the house

"So?" Dean asks

"So, what?"

"Cas, where have you been?" Sam asks him

"Around" Cas replies

"What do you mean around? Where did you sleep?" Dean asks

Cas shrugs

"You did sleep right?" Sam asks

"Occasionally" Cas replies

"Occasionally as in?" Dean asks

"Seven or eight "

Seven hours a night that's not bad" says Sam

"No"

"Overall? Cas, we haven't seen you in 2 weeks" says Dean

"So?"

"So, you need to sleep you're give yourself a hernia"

"A what?" asks Sam

"Whatever it can't be healthy"

"I'm fine" Cas assures him

Cas stands

"What I need is a spear towel. I haven't showered in 2 days"

"Second door on your left" Sam tells him

"Thanks"

2 hours later Cas walks back into the kitchen

"Nice shower?" Dean asks

"Yes, thank you"

"I thought you feel asleep in there"

"No such luck"

"You hungry?"

"Yes, actually"

Dean puts a plate in front of Cas and sits opposite.

"You keeping that?"

"What?" Cas asks

Dean points to Cas's beard

"I don't know, you don't like it?"

"No, it's just... if you wanted to get rid of it I could help"

"Yep, you don't like it"

"I didn't mean...I'll shut up now.

The next day

"Morning"

"I think you mean afternoon"

"Have I been asleep all this time?" Cas asks

"I would say so from the noise I heard coming from your room" Sam replies

"How is that possible? Must have been that meal I ate last night"

Dean looks away

"What's wrong?" Cas asks

"Nothing"

"He slipped you something" Sam tells him

"Sam"

"What did you slip me?"

"A pill" Sam answers

"You drugged me?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I gave you one of my sleeping pills" Dean assures him

"Isn't that dangerous?" ask Sam

"It wasn't prescription"

"Dean..."

"I know, I know but Cas 2 weeks of no sleep would be fine if you were still an angel. You're human now and humans need certain things to function like sleep and..."

"Dean" Cas cuts him off "Thanks"

"We'll probably going to have to figure out another way to get you to sleep 'cause that was my last one" Dean tells him

"I think the hot shower nice meal and warm bed helped as well as the sleeping pill did"

Later that night there's a knock on the door

"Come in"

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Can't sleep?" asks Dean

Cas shakes his head

"Me either, you can sleep in here if you want"

"Thanks...Where's your spear bedding?" asks Cas

"It's alright just sleep in here"

Dean lifts the covers

The next morning

Cas and Dean walk out of his room.

Sam stands there open mouthed.

"Morning Sam" Cas greets

Cas goes to the bathroom and Dean and Sam go to the kitchen.

"What do you feel like?" asks Dean

"So, Cas slept in your bed?"

"Yea, nothing happened we just slept" Dean told him

"um"

"What?!" Dean asks

"It's just...a while ago you would have shot a guy who tried to into bed with you"

"That's a bit extreme I wouldn't have shot the guy. I may have freaked" Dean tells him

"Alright, freaked"

"Hey, I was still freaked but I saw Cas's face and I figured my hang ups could wait"

3 days later

"Cas I'm sorry...hey, what I said I didn't mean it"

Dean kisses Cas

"Dean"

""What?" says Dean

"Sorry did I wake you?" Cas asks

Dean looks down at he's semi erect penis

"No, not at all" Dean replies

"I was saying you don't have to worry I'm giving you your room back"

"Oh, ok...I mean you're welcome here if you want" Dean tells him

"Thanks"

They both got to the kitchen

"Morning" Sam greets

"Morning"

Dean switches on the kettle

"Cas, tea?" Dean asks

"No, thanks"

"Not a tea lover huh?" asks Dean

"No I love tea problem is..."

Dean makes his tea and sits next to Cas at the table

"What?" Dean asks

"It makes me..."

Cas searches for less disgusting words

"Go to the toilet" whispers

"Tea makes you poo?" asks Sam

"(Sighs) Yes

"Don't worry I have the same problem." whispers Dean

"We basically have nothing in that fridge" Sam Says

"I guess this calls for some shopping"

Later at the shops

Dean puts a fruit tea in the basket"

"Who's that for?" Sam asks

"Work it out" Dean answers

"Ah...that's so cute"

"Whatever"

Later that night

"Oh, man I want you "

"You can have me" Cas tells him

"I don't think you know what you're saying, Cas"

"I know exactly what I'm saying"

"This is a bad idea"

"Seems like a god one to me" Cas replies

Cas leans forward

Dean wakes

He gets up and goes to the kitchen

"You ok...I was passing. Another nightmare?" Dean asks

Cas nods

"I'll be back"

Dean comes back with some tea

"Here"

"What is it?" Cas asks

"Mango and Apple tea...it will help you sleep"

Cas takes it

"Thanks"

In the morning Dean wakes to a sleeping Cas in the bed next to him and smiles


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Cas slept in your bed again last night"

"Yea"

"I thought he was going to sleep in his own bed last night" Sam asks

"So did I...What?"

"Nothing" Sam replies

Dean looks at him

"It's just...I've never known you to sleep in the same bed with anyone this long without wanting to sleep with them"

Dean takes a sip of his coffee and looks away

"Unless...oh I see"

"What?" asks Dean?

"I mean I always knew you too were close"

"Wha...don't be silly, Sam" Dean tells him

"No, you...you love him"

"He is like a brother to me" Dean says

"Nah, you're in love with him. And don't give me that 'I'm not gay' crap. Because you and I both know when it's love it's love"

"You think I'm..."

"Are you going to tell me I'm wrong?" Sam cuts him off

Dean looks at the door

"Don't worry he is asleep, I checked" Sam tells him

"I... (Sighs)...can't deny it anymore. Yes I'm in love with my best friend."

"So what's the problem?" Sam asks

"He's an angel"

"So...is this about him being..."

"Male? No trust me I've gotten over that fact a long time ago" Dean tells him

"A long time? Was it love at first sight?"

"Pretty sure it was, yea" Dean replies

"Still not seeing a good enough reason why not" Sam says

"He's an angel" Dean replies

"You said that. And?"

"It just feels wrong. Like having a relationship with a priest"

"Dean, our lives are not normal look what we do. I was in love with a Demon for God's sake."

3 weeks later

Sam and Dean come back from yet another hunt

"Ah, I'm exhausted"

"Where's Dean?" asks Cas

"Parking the car" Sam replies "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders"

"Not the world, although it feels like it" Cas replies

Dean walks in

"Do I smell what I think I do?"

"Cas made pie" Sam tells him

"Was that hard to learn?" Dean asks him

"Uh...no"

Cas motions all the burnt pies on the side

"(laughs) did you...have you been here all day" Sam asks

"More or less"

"I bet you didn't sleep last night"

"What can I say cooking distresses me"

Cas puts a slice of pie in front of Dean

"Um, this is amazing"

"Good, I'm glad" Cas replies

Cas puts a slice of pie in front of Sam

"Thanks"

"Cas?"

Cas turns to face Dean

"You ok?" Dean asks

"Fine" Cas lies

"You sure?" Dean asks

"Yea, I think I'm just...I'm just tired"

Dean gives him a 'not convinced' look

"Really... actually I think I might go lie down"

5 hours later

"Where you going, Cas?"

"Dean, you scared me" Cas jumps

"You didn't answer my question"

"Just thought I'd ...visit the shops" Cas replies

"At this time?"

Cas looks away

"Talk to me"

"I can't..."

"Metatron?" Dean asks

"No nothing like that" Cas tells him

"Whatever it is, it will be fine. " Dean tells him

"You can't really promise that"

"Well you can't zap anywhere so, way I see it you have two choices. Tell me or we die in this kitchen"

Silence

"Cas, what can't you tell me" Dean asks

"(Sighs) I'm afraid I've been having some...Inappropriate thoughts"

"Inappropriate like...bad" Dean asks

"Never ...it's the other thing"

"The other...Oh, right"

"Yea, so I'm going to leave now and you'll never have to see me again"

Cas gets up

"Cas, wait"

"I don't think there's anything more to say" Cas tells him

"Maybe not"

Dean leans forward

"You kissed me"

"It's not inappropriate if the other person feels the same way"

"You do?"

Dean leans forward again

Sam walks in

"Hey"

"What's going on?" asks Dean

"Bobby needs to see us" Sam tells him

"Why?"

"I don't know he said it was urgent...come on"

"Right, yea"

Sam goes out the door

"Cas..."

"I'll be here" Cas tells him

Cas kisses Dean

"I promise I'm not going anywhere now."


	3. Chapter 3

4 months later

"Ready to go?" Sam asks

"Yea...Cas"

"You two just go without"

Sam leaves

"Cas, what's going on? Is this about last night?"

"Dean..."

"You said you were ok"

"I am" Cas tells him

"You're clearly not"

Sam walks back in

"We going or what?" asks Sam

"Yea, Dean was just coming" Cas replies

"No...Sam can you give me a minute"

"60 seconds" Sam asks

Dean gives Sam a look

"Ok, I'll be in the car"

Sam leaves

"Cas, talk to me"

"I'm just..."

"Don't lie to me" Dean cuts him off

Cas sits in a chair at the table

"Cas, what more can I say it's not like I did it on purpose" Dean says

"I know and that's the problem"

"What?"

"Dean your job is...dangerous you could die anytime. Just one call and you were just hanging out with your brother. And I know this is stupid because we haven't been together long...the thing is it would be fine if it doesn't happen often"

"Cas I..."

"Just once I'd like you to put me first"

"Cas, do you think that means I don't love..."

"Please do you think I'd still be here if I didn't know the real reason I'll always come second" Cas cuts him off

"Enlighten me"

"Because you will never put yourself first and that's sad" Cas says

Sam walks in

"Sorry, Dean we really should..."

"Dean, just go"

Dean doesn't move

"This isn't a break up. I'll still be here" Cas assured him

8 hours later

"It's very dark in there you think Cas is asleep...Dean?"

"Park the Car"

Dean leaves the car and heads for the house

"Cas, Cas you here?" Dean calls out

He sees a note on the kitchen table

'I know I said this isn't a break up but, I know if I did it face to face I wouldn't

go through with it...

Dean finishes reading the rest of the note as Sam walks in

"So is he..."

"He's gone" Dean replies

"I'm sorry, man"

A week later

"Tommy, someone requested you"

"Who?" Cas ask

"I don't know he said he was an old friend" replies Sian

"What does he look like?"

"Early thirties, Hazel eyes, gorgeous lips"

"Dean"

"You want me to tell him you're not working tonight?" Sian asks

"Nah, he'll probably just keep coming back. Is it alright if I take my break now?"

"Sure" replies Sian

"Hey, Babe" Dean greets

Cas sits at the booth

"How did you find me so quickly" Cas asks

"Is that a serious question?"

"No, I just...I moved around I thought it might throw you off the scent, obviously not...Dean I meant what I...wrote"

"Well I don't except that" Dean tells him

"Where's Sam" Cas asks

"Home, this is about you and me."

"Dean, I don't want you to care any less about Sam"

"Cas, I know"

"Then why are you here" Cas asks him

"I was thinking you might want to give me another chance"

"I don't think..."

"Please Cas, you think you're just a distraction but, you're wrong. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. You're my soul mate I love you.

"I love you too"

"Does that mean you'll come back?" Dean asks with a smile

"Yea, I missed you so much"

Dean takes hand across the table

"Alright, let's go home"

"Hang on what's the rush?" asks Dean

Dean calls over the waitress

"What can I get you?"

"What's the pie situation like in here?"

"Um...Well we have about 8 different types of pies on the menu" replies the Waitress

"Would you like me to go through them?"

"Surprise me"

The waitress walks away

A few feet away a man in a suit talks on the phone

'Got them'

'Good, follow them...don't lose them" Crowley tells Neil

'Ok...Hey, did you know they're dating now?'

'Who?' asks Crowley

'Castiel and the older Winchester boy' replies Neil

'Are you sure?'

'Pretty much, yea...isn't this type of...'

'I don't care' Crowley cuts him off 'don't let them see you'

'Yes, sir"

Crowley puts the phone down

A week later

Cas wakes

"Dean"

"Hey, don't get up"

"I..."

Dean kisses Cas forehead

"Go back to sleep" Dean tells him

"I'll just..."

Dean kisses Cas again this time on the lips

"We won't be long"

25 minutes later

"Forgot som...who are you?"

"A friend of Crowley's" replies Neil

Cas tries to close the door but the guy with Neil kicks it in.

"This is Cosy"

"What do you want?" asks Cas who is was pushed to the floor by Neil

"Like you have to ask" replies Neil

"Look..."

"You don't remember me do you?"

Cas looks at the second guy

"Jarmarcus"

"You ruined my life man"

"I'm sorry"

Jamarcus pulls out a gun

"Oi, you heard Crowley we bring him alive" Neil warns him

"I don't care"

Jamarcus pulls the trigger

"S***, what have you done" Neill shouts

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know, let's just go"

Meanwhile

Sam and Dean pull up to Bobby's

Boys, come in

They follow him to the living room

"So?" asks Dean

"So?

"What's going on?" asks Sam

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Bobby replies

"What do you mean you called us" says Dean

"No, I didn't" Bobby tells them

"What...oh my God"

Dean dials Cas cell phone

"No answer...come on" Dean shouts to Sam

Dean runs out followed by Sam.

Dean dials the house

'Dean'

'Oh thank God...Cas? Are you alright

"What's going on?" asks Sam

'De... (Coughs)'

'Cas, Cas talk to me' Dean demands

A few seconds of silence pass

'I love you'

The line goes dead


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas...Cas"

Dean puts the phone down

"What did he say?" asks Sam

"Drive faster"

They arrive at the house 30 minutes later.

Sam and Dean burst into the door

"Cas..."

"Dean I found him" Sam calls from the other room

Sam is bent over a lifeless Cas on the floor

"Dean he's not breathing"

"No, Cas...Cas come on open your eyes"

"Dean, he's gone"

Dean falls back on the floor with a flood of tears

6 minutes later

"I can do it if you want" Sam tells him

"What...no"

"Dean ..."

"Just leave him" Dean tells him

Dean gets up bringing back his Dad's journal

"Dean, what are you doing?. Cas is dead, he's not comi..." asks Sam

"Sam, just...I can't give up on him"

Dean searches and makes a few phone calls

They arrive about 1 and a half hour later

Dean knocks on the door

"Who is it?" the woman asks

"FBI" Dean replies

"Put you're badges in the slot"

They do so and the badges come out seconds later

"Do you think I was born yesterday. These badges are so fake"

"Wait, please we need your help."

"Like I said not born yesterday" the woman replies

"I swear we're not here to hurt you" Sam tells her

"Sure" The woman says not convinced

Dean starts to walk away

"Please, Mrs Hudson we're hunters"

"Hunters" The woman replies

"We're the Winchesters"

She opens the door

"The Winchesters? Why didn't you say so?"

"I'm Sam this my brother Dean"

"Come in" She tells them

"er... we have someone in the car"

"And I'm guessing that person is dead since you came to me"

Dean nods sadly

"Bring them in" she tells him

Dean and Sam walk back to the car. Mrs Hudson puts a hand on Sam's shoulder

"You realise there is no guarantees"

"I'll take it" Sam replies

About 20 minutes later

"What's going on?" Dean asks

"I'm sorry it's not working"

"What do you mean it's not working?" Dean replies

"Sometimes it doesn't" she tells him

"I thought you were good"

"Dean"

Dean walks away

"I'm sorry about my brother"

"No, I'm sorry...I wish It was working" She tells him

"Can you give me a minute?"

Sam takes Dean outside

Dean walks back and forth with tears in his eyes

"What now?"

"Dean..."

"I can't lose him, Sam I can't"

"Dean...I think we should tell her the whole story" Sam says

"You're kidding"

"No" Sam replies

"You really think her knowing Cas is an angel will help him at all"

The door opens

"I'm sorry did you say angel" she asks

"No"

"Yes" Sam replies

"Sam"

"Dean, she could help us"

"Clearly not" Dean replies

"So it's true" she asks

Silence

"It's alright, I know the supernatural is real. My dad was a hunter, that's how I know who Sam and Dean Winchester are."

"I thought you'd read the books" Sam replies

"What books?"

"Never mind" Sam replies

"So now you know. He's human now hence the dead part"

"He may be human but he's still an angel. He's just without his powers"

"Meaning what?" Dean asks

"There is one thing..."

"What is it?" Dean asks

"Let me stress, this is no guarantee"

"You say that like we have other options" Dean says

She opens up a drawer bringing out a black leather diary

"There is a section in my dad's journal"

"You're dad kept a journal, too" Sam says

"Yea, it's the only thing I kept of his" she replies

She takes a piece of paper coping what's on the page and hands it to Sam

"Thanks"

"It's not going to be easy"

"Of course" Dean replies

"Like Dean said we have no other option"

"Good luck"

In the car

"So where to?"

"We don't need to go anywhere" Sam replies

"What? You sure"

"We already have what we need"

"What?"

Sam passes him the note

"Like f****** sleeping beauty or something"

"That's what it says" Sam replies "so what do you want to do? Do you want me to take a walk or you want to just get out of here, Ok I'm going to..."

"Just drive" Dean replies

10 minutes later

"What's the hold up back there?" Sam asks

"Stop the car"

"What?" Sam asks

"Stop the car"

Sam stops the car and Dean gets out

"Dean, this is your only option"

"I know that" Dean replies

"So what's the problem?"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"What not work? You two are soul mates just like it says" Sam replies

"What if we're not?"

"Please, you knew you were from the first time you met"

"I know how I feel"

"You're questioning, Cas"

"No, it's just...I'm just me and Cas is..."

"Cas loves you end of story. A blind man can see that"

Silence

"I'll be 5 minutes"

"Better make it 15" Dean replies

Dean gets in the car

"Please, God let this work"

Dean kisses Cas softly on the lips.

Nothing happens

"Dean"

"Cas, oh my God"

Dean starts kissing Cas everywhere

"Ok, ok"

"I thought I'd lost you...what?" Dean asks

"Dean what did you do?"

"Nothing" Dean replies

"Nothing? I was dead"

"I swear"

Dean pulls out the note

"If the person's soul mate kisses him that person will be brought back to life, its true loves kiss. Who gave you this?" Cas asks

"Some women called Ida Hudson"

"I've never heard of her"

"I found her card in my dad's journal" Dean tells him

"Show me"

"Later" Dean replies

Dean kisses Cas

"Where's Sam?" Cas asks

"Oh, he'll probably be coming back soon"

Dean kisses Cas one last time

"Here he comes" Dean says

They get out of the car

Sam walks straight to Cas and hugs him

"Nice to see you too" Cas says

Latter back at the house

"Nice shower?" Dean asks

"Show me that card"

Dean gets off the bed and hands Cas the card

"Has this always been there?"

"Well, I can't say for certain but it must have, right"

"You haven't seen it before?"

"No" Dean replies

"Where did it come from?" Cas asks

"I don't know, the Lord works..."

Cas looks at him

"In mysterious ways, this is you're line"

"Doesn't it worry you?" Cas asks

"To be honest I don't care. All I know is you were gone and Cas I was a mess and it was only a few hours.

Cas kisses Dean

"You were a mess?" Cas asks

"Oh, you should have seen me I was pathetic"

The doorbell rings

Dean runs out with his gun raised

"It's Ida, Ida Hudson" The voice says

"How the hell did she know where we live" Dean Whispers to Sam

Sam shrugs

"I can hear you by the way" she replies


End file.
